AK1028's Birthday
by AK1028
Summary: Timmy: It's here! It's finally here! It's Amie's birthday! A three shot story in dedication to my sister! A W E S O M E! Happy twenty first birthday, Amie! I hope that it is a great one! And I am glad that I am your friend as well as your brother! Based on Amie's 'Cousins in Time' universe. As Am would say: please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**AK1028's Birthday**

**Written and Hosted By: Timothy **_**"Timmy"**_** Tiberius Turner**

**Co-written by: TimPrime1**

**Setting:** **Buffalo, N.Y.**

**Date: October 28, 2011**

**OUR GUEST LIST FOR THIS PARTY:**

**Fan fiction authors that are coming:** **Destiny ZX, wiz-witch-in-training, Gothrockfairy, aslan333, K.C. Ellison, wazzy593, 1Pikachu, & Odd Author.**

**FOP characters that are coming: Mostly everyone and all cartoon characters are also coming.**

**OC's that are coming: **

**From Wiz-witch's studios: Marissa, Luke, Phoebe, Flora, Joanie, Isabella, Samantha, Melissa, Sophia, Anna, and Annabelle. From AK1028's studios: Nacey, Alicia, Iris, Lionel, and Roger.**

**Family of AK1028's that are coming: Ricky [Amie's father] & Ranee [Amie's mother].**

**And now….onto the story!**

* * *

><p>We fade in on the living room of Amie June Kuhn, the staging area of her FOP web show. We see Timothy <em>"Timmy"<em> Tiberius Turner there, centering the web cam. He has a headset on and a small clipboard in his hands.

He smiles into the camera and says, "Camera working: check!"

With a _'poof'_, Timmy's fairy family: Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof Cosma appeared. They notice Timmy's pep.

Wanda asked, curious, "Timmy, what gives? Why are you so happy?"

"Don't tell me that you guys don't know what today is," Timmy answered, VERY surprised.

Cosmo asked, blinking a bit, "Uh; is it wish for pudding and then give it to Cosmo day?"

Timmy answered, simply, "No."

Cosmo tried again, "Is it wish for more cheerios day?"

"No," Timmy answered, "And what the heck are cheerios anyways?"

Cosmo ignored that question and tried again, "Ooh, ooh! Is it eliminate weenie day?"

Timmy yelled, annoyed, "NO!"

Wanda asked Timmy, curious, "Well, what day is it, sport?"

"It's Amie's twenty-first birthday," Timmy answered, excited, "And that means only one thing."

"We get to _'poof'_ up alcohol?" Cosmo asked, happy and chipper.

Timmy rolled his eyes at his fairy godfather. Unlike Cosmo, Timmy knew that Amie would NEVER drink alcohol. She knew better seeing that she was a junior in college and her uncle had lost his leg that way.

"No, Amie told me that she'll NEVER drink," Timmy answered, impressed.

"That we get to _'poof'_ up some Pokémon cards," Cosmo asked.

Amie was also a Pokémon card collector and she had an impressive collection. She even had a German Jolteon.

Timmy answered, "No."

Cosmo tried again, "Ooh, ooh! We get to _'poof'_ up Scooby Doo and Shaggy again?"

Timmy yelled, annoyed again, "NO!"

Wanda asked, breaking this fight up, "Well, what are we going to do for Amie's party?"

"Well, right now," Timmy answered, "We're doing it. On my poll on Fan Fiction, 15 out of 22 voters wanted us to do a story of how Amie and I met."

"What did the seven other voters want us to do," Cosmo asked.

"They wanted a web show. So, I'm doing both," Timmy answered.

"Well, that's something I'm kind of wondering myself, Timmy," Wanda confessed, "We all know that Cosmo was just _'poofing'_ around getting lost when Poof was born and that's how he met Amie and became her temporary sidekick."

"Yeah, I don't remember going into the real world," Cosmo said, "But I do remember me showing up at her house one day and being her sidekick for that short amount of time in April."

"Well, I was planning to tell that story while we wait for our guest of honor to get back," Timmy told them.

"Where did Amie go anyways," Wanda asked.

Just then, Ricky came in and told her, "Timothy - Tim, TimPrime1, is keeping Amie out of the house while you're friends and guests are arriving."

"Thanks, Mr. Kuhn," said Timmy.

"Timmy, I told you," said Ricky, "Call me Ricky."

"I don't think I could," Timmy said, modestly.

If it was one thing he learned from Amie after working with her for this long, it was to be polite until you got really know a person. Timmy started working with Amie on April 22, 2011. A day after she had finished her _'A Story with No Name'_ project. From that time, they had been done several projects together. Timmy had learned a lot about Amie in that time and she was a great person and a great friend. Anyways, Ricky just shrugged it off and walked out of the dining room, where the stage for Amie's web show was set up. Timmy got it decorated in Amie's favorite colors: purple, pink, and white. He also had a Pokémon theme going.

The room was filled with anything Timmy could find in Amie's room dealing with Pokémon [and that was most of it]. Ranee, Amie's mom, came in.

She asked Timmy, "How's it going, Timmy?"

Timmy smiled at the wheelchair bound woman. Timmy had quite the fondness and respect for her.

He answered, "Going fine, Mrs. Kuhn. I appreciate your coming to check in on me."

"It's no problem," she responded, "I enjoy seeing what my daughter is up to."

Just then; Poof saw a brownie and ate it, seeing that it was Nana Boom-Boom's. Timmy couldn't help but wonder….

"Hey, what are Nana Boom-Boom's brownies doing here," Timmy wondered aloud.

"TURNER AND KUHN," a voice bellowed.

Just then, in a big _'atomic poof'_, appeared Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe. Jorgen appeared once a while on Amie's web show but often caused her [and her parents, usually her father] trouble.

"Today is the day I pull the plug on this web show," Jorgen announced.

Timmy gasped as did Cosmo, Wanda, Ranee, and Poof. Timmy couldn't let this happen…not today!

"You can't do that," said a voice, defiantly.

Jorgen and Timmy spun around and the first guest had arrived: Destiny ZX!

Timmy said, happily, "Destiny ZX, you made it!"

"Hello, Destiny ZX," said Ranee.

"Hi, Mrs. Kuhn," Destiny ZX replied, politely.

Jorgen raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

Destiny ZX rolled his eyes and answered, "I did a Fan fiction review of _'Grow Up, Timmy Turner'_ which Amie helped me with."

"Oh yes, I remember that," Jorgen said, tapping his rather large chin, "You two called me a dunderhead in your P.M.'s!"

"We did not," he defended, "We also called you a blowhard and party pooper."

"I am NOT a party pooper," Jorgen yelled.

"You are too," Timmy shouted back, "You're ruining Amie's birthday party!"

"That's because this web show needs to be shut down," Jorgen told them.

"Well, that's a logical argument," said a voice, "You jarhead."

Just then, wiz-witch in training and her OC's: Marissa, Luke, Phoebe, Flora, Joanie, Isabella, Samantha, Melissa, Sophia, Anna, and Annabelle came in. Timmy looked thrilled to see her and her OC's.

"Wow, wiz-witch you made it," Timmy exclaimed, happily.

Wiz-witch rolled her eyes and commented, "Of course I made it. I told you I would be here."

Luke looked around and asked, "THIS is where we're having the party? It's too small!"

"Especially if your friends are coming, Timmy," said Samantha.

"I'm moving the location to Fairy World if Jorgen allows it," Timmy responded.

"I am not allowing it, Turner," Jorgen said, upset, "All of this has to go and the party has to be cancelled."

"That's not fair," defended a voice.

Timmy turned to see who was coming now. It was Gothrockfairy and aslan333.

"Gothrockfairy and aslan333," said Timmy, "Just in time."

Gothrockfairy asked, "Why does Jorgen want this web show shut down?"

"Yeah, it doesn't seem fair," aslan333 groaned.

Jorgen started to respond, "Look, it is odd enough that we now know that we are truly fictional characters and get played around by you Fan fiction writers…."

Timmy interrupted, "By the way, that reminds me. No pairings or flames in this show today. This is going to be a Friendship/Humor piece. Sorry."

Trixie, Tootie, and Samantha looked down at this as everyone just shrugged it off. It seemed like that they were more interested in how Timmy and Amie met.

Marissa asked, "So, where's the music shrimp?"

Timmy rolled his eyes and answered, "Chip's not supposed to be here until AFTER I explain everything and Daniela, Daniel, Nate, and Erika arrive with Amie."

Ranee saw Marissa roll her eyes at this and offered, "Why you come into the kitchen and give me a hand with the cake?"

Once that was said, all of wiz-witch's [along with Amie's] OCs went into the kitchen as did all of the cartoon characters.

Wiz-witch turned to Gothrockfairy and said, "I'm wiz-witch."

"Gothrockfairy," said the writer.

"And I'm aslan333," said the other writer.

"Destiny ZX," said Destiny ZX.

Destiny ZX then turned to Timmy and asked, "So, when is K.C. Ellison supposed to be here? I heard that he is Amie's favorite writer besides Odd Author."

"I'm right here," said a male voice.

Everyone spun around again and saw K.C. coming in.

"K.C.," said Timmy, happily.

"What am I," asked another voice, "Chopped liver?"

Timmy now saw that wazzy593 was also arriving.

"Hey, wazzy293," Timmy said, while waving.

"Don't forget me," said a voice.

That's when 1Pikachu arrived.

"Hey, 1Pikachu," said Timmy.

"And last but not least," said another voice, "Me."

Just arriving was Odd Author.

"Odd Author," said Timmy, smiling, "Glad you could make it!"

"Okay, Turner. All of your guests are here," Jorgen said, "Now can you explain how Kuhn and you met so I can shut this place down?"

"Sure," said Timmy motioning to Cosmo who was at the DVD player. "Roll the file footage," Timmy directed.

Cosmo gave Timmy a thumb up as he popped in a DVD. Timmy turned out the lights as the DVD started. There on the screen was a five, then a four, then a three, then a two, and then a one…

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Hey, guys! It's just me right now since this is Amie's dedication piece. If you want to throw out a happy birthday, you better do it within the three chapters. Anyways, please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Story/DVD

[People's commentary will be in bold.]

We see the Earth and we hear Cosmo commenting, being his annoying self.

"**Earth,**" Cosmo identified, "**But enough about that! Let's get on to the story!**"

The camera zooms into Dimmsdale, California and goes down the street, like a car. We see the title in bold purple lettering: _'How Amie and Timmy Met'_.

Cosmo pauses the video and floats in front of the television and shouts, "**Hey, what about me?**"

Timmy shouts, "**You were only Amie's sidekick for about a month! Besides, you weren't technically her sidekick! You were just driving her nuts! Now, down in front!**"

Cosmo huffed and floated back down, pouting a bit as K.C. Ellison un-pauses the video. The camera now focuses on Timmy's house. We see Timmy running away from Vicky at his usually fast pace. Even though Timmy was the slowest kid in school, he could still keep up with Vicky pretty well. Samantha, who just came out of the kitchen, along with the rest of the OC's saw this and pouted.

She commented, "**That Icky Vicky! Even in these kinds of things she's being icky!**"

Everyone shushed her, even Jorgen. Samantha pretended to zip her lip as the story continued. Timmy slammed the door on Vicky as Cosmo _'poofed'_ in, looking charred up.

The Cosmo in Amie's dining room asked, "**Hey, what happened to me?**"

The Timmy on the screen asked, "Hey, Cosmo. What happened to you?"

The Cosmo in Amie's dining room said, "**Hey, I just said that. Ah, Timmy's a mind reader again!**"

Aslan333 decided to do something. He put a sock in Cosmo's mouth just to get him to shut up.

"**Thanks, aslan333,**" said Odd Author.

The Cosmo on the screen answered, "Well, I just came from the real world. You won't believe who I'm working with!"

Timmy asked, curious, "Who?"

Cosmo answered, chirper, "Her name is AK1028 and she's a Fan fiction writer!"

Timmy raised an eyebrow at this but before he could ask another question, Vicky started to use her chainsaw to get into Timmy's bedroom.

She yelled, "I'm coming for you twerp!"

Timmy, in a panic mode, quickly wished, "I wish I could meet AK1028!"

Cosmo waved his wand and with a _'poof'_ the two of them were gone. The door to Timmy's bedroom crashed down and Vicky saw that her favorite twerp was gone…..

"Twerp," she called.

In another _'poof'_, Timmy and Cosmo reappeared in a dining room of some kind. There was Scooby Doo stuff in one corner of the room; a table, a china cabinet, and a workstation were a laptop was sitting. Timmy saw someone behind in the computer chair that looked like a girl. She was twenty years of age, 5'7", 185 pounds, medium length brown hair, green eyes, round like glasses, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, purple jeans, and white shoes.

"Hi, AK1028," Cosmo said.

AK1028 turned around and saw Cosmo. She had not seen Timmy just yet.

"Oh, hey Cosmo," said the woman, "Where have you been?"

"I went back to my world and I brought someone who wanted to meet you," Cosmo answered, pointing to Timmy, "As you know, this is my godchild, Timmy Turner."

"Ah, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner," said the woman, "A pleasure to meet you in person."

"**Is that how you met,**" asked Marissa, "**That's pretty lame.**"

"**Hey, things are only going to get messed up from here,**" Jorgen told her.

Timmy, the real Timmy, shushed them and told them, "**Would you be quiet? And Jorgen's right. Things only get weirder from here.**"

"**Knowing you, you're right,**" 1Pikachu quipped.

Back on the video, Timmy asked, "Is AK1028 your real name?"

She shook her head and answered, "Not really. My name is Amie Kuhn. 1028 is the month and date I was born."

Cosmo gasped in shock and asked, "You were born in the 28th month and on the 10th day?"

Amie rolled her eyes and answered, "No, Cosmoron. I was born October 28th."

Timmy asked, "So, you're an October baby?"

Amie nodded and answered, "Yup…and you are a March baby."

Timmy raised an eyebrow to this. Amie saw this and giggled a little.

She asked, "Cosmo didn't tell you, huh?"

"He just told me that this was the real world," Timmy answered, "But, that's all I know."

Amie nodded and responded, "Well, this is the real world. And in this world, you and your friends are all fictional characters."

Timmy's head was spinning and asked, "Are you saying that we don't exist?"

"To quote Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown played by Christopher Lloyd from _'Back to the Future'_," Amie answered, "Precisely!"

At that moment, Timmy started to do freak out by doing weird things with his face and making weird sounds. After he was done, he fainted.

Cosmo told Amie, "I told you he was cool."

Amie sighed, annoyed. Everyone in the living room was laughing up a storm at this.

Luke asked, "**So, this is what Amie is really like?**"

Timmy nodded and answered, "**You got that right but the trouble is only beginning.**"

The Timmy on the screen was now lying on Amie's couch.

Timmy started to wake up and asked, "Wanda? Wanda is that you?"

"Easy, Timmy," Amie said, soothingly, "You've been asleep five hours now."

Timmy mumbled, "I had a horrible nightmare. I met a Fan fiction writer and she told me that we weren't real characters."

Amie flinched. She thought, _'Where have I heard this before?'_

Amie told Timmy, going for a light switch, "Well, you are safe and sound here in good old Buffalo, New York."

Timmy's eyes bugged opened as he repeated, "Buffalo, New York?"

With that, Amie turned on the lights and Timmy got up in a shot.

Amie whispered to Cosmo, "Is it ever any wonder why I think this kid is related to Doc?"

Timmy shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. Maybe Cosmo had brought another video game to life. Nah, this place was real enough.

Timmy asked, "So, am really a fictional character…like the Crimson Chin?"

"Yup," answered Amie, "Only the Nega Chin confronting his creator was staged. He was an actor, too."

Timmy was stunned as Cosmo told Timmy, "I told you she was cool!"

"Cosmo, if you mind," Timmy told his fairy godfather, "I think I should be _'poofed'_ into a real world adult. I want to talk to Amie in private."

Cosmo shrugged and with a _'poof'_, Timmy turned into a twenty year old man. He still had much of his usual dress clothes but he no longer had his bucked teeth.

Timmy commented, his voice now changed, "Whoa! I'm like Gah again."

"Actually, you look more like Drake Bell," Amie told him. Timmy raised an eyebrow at this as Amie added, "I'll tell you later. C'mon, let's head down to the waterfront."

"Sounds good," Timmy said.

With that, the two of them headed to the waterfront.

Cosmo wailed, "I love happy endings!"

The scene now changes from Amie's dining room to the canal side of Buffalo. Timmy was amazed on how peaceful and beautiful it was. He could see the lake, the light house, General Mills, HSBC Arena, and some of downtown.

Timmy gushed, "Wow, Amie. This place is so beautiful. And you've lived here all of your life?"

"Sure have," Amie answered, "Born and raised."

Timmy looked at her and felt a sling ping in his heart. There was just something about her that made Timmy wonder.

Timmy asked, "So, what's your job?"

"Well," she answered, like she was guarding something, "I'm a student at Medaille College. I'm now off for summer break. I don't have to go back until September."

"Same time I go back," Timmy responded.

"What month is it there in Dimmsdale," Amie asked, rather curious.

"June," Timmy answered, "And things there are like crazy since Vicky is over mostly every day."

Amie rolled her eyes. She should've expected that.

Amie responded, sarcasm in her voice, "That's fun."

"That's sarcasm, isn't it," Timmy asked, joking a bit.

Amie laughed at this as did Timmy. A friendship had been born. Meanwhile, in Anti-Fairy World…..

Trixie groaned, as the scene unfolds, "**Oh no. Not these dopes again.**"

"**You said it, Trixie,**" K.C. added, "**They are dopes.**"

Anti-Cosmo was watching this development from the privacy of his castle.

He smirked and commented, "So, that's AK1028…one of the newest uprising writers of Fan fiction. She will be perfect for our plans."

Chester commented, "**That can't be good.**"

"**When are Anti-Cosmo's plans EVER for good,**" 1Pikachu pointed out.

"**Especially in my stories,**" Odd Author added.

The very next day, Timmy was back to his ten year old self. He rather enjoyed hanging with Amie yesterday and was wondering if he could hang with her more often, as himself. Just as Timmy was about to see Amie, the whole place started to shake.

Amie asked Timmy, "Uh, was that you?"

"No," Timmy answered, shaking a bit.

That's when the roof blew off and Anti-Cosmo was there.

"Oh crud," Timmy and Amie said, in unison.

"Ah," said Anti-Cosmo, as he grabbed Amie, "You're coming with me!"

"Timmy," Amie yelled.

"Amie," Timmy yelled as Anti-Cosmo _'anti-poofed'_ out of there.

Timmy was in shock. What did Anti-Cosmo want with his new real world friend? Meanwhile; in Anti-Fairy World, Amie was wondering the same thing.

"Anti-Cosmo," she hissed, "What do you want with me?"

"That's simple my dear," Anti-Cosmo answered, coldly, "I want you to use your writing skills to make me take over Dimmsdale and have Timothy Turner as my evil godchild."

"NEVER," Amie responded, defiantly.

"**Nice,**" said aslan333.

"**Hey, quite,**" Cosmo whispered, getting the sock out of his mouth, "**I'm watching Amie on television!**"

"**Wanda,**" said 1Pikachu, "**would you mind?**"

"**Sure,**" Wanda answered.

With that, she _'poofed'_ Cosmo into a cat box.

Cosmo whined, "**Oh no! Timmy get me out of here! Even Houdini couldn't escape one of these!**"

Cosmo stupidity _'poofed'_ in and out of the cat box before _'poofing'_ up a cup to tap along the bars, annoying everyone.

Wazzy593 wished, "**I wish Cosmo would just be silent until the movie is over!**"

Wanda waved her wand and with a _'poof'_, the wish was granted.

"**Quick thinking,**" said A.J. as they went back to the flick.

Anti-Cosmo floated around Amie like a shark swims around its prey.

Anti-Cosmo told the writer, "Think about it. Turner being my evil godchild wouldn't be that bad. After all, he has had it rough."

"Not while we fan fiction writers on the case," Amie responded, not giving in to him.

Anti-Cosmo perked up at this. From what he knew, Amie was a caregiver to her ailing mother. She was a pushover, RIGHT? Apparently, Anti-Cosmo was WAY off about this one.

He sneered, "Oh come now. You MUST have thought of the idea."

"No way," Amie hissed, "I would NEVER hurt Timmy like that unlike you, fang face."

"**He IS a fang face,**" Destiny ZX commented.

He got a lot of shushes after the comment, however.

Gothrockfairy added, whispering, "**No talking during the movie.**"

Wiz-witch picked up the movie from where they had stopped for comments. That's when Amie brightened. She had an idea. Meanwhile, Timmy was getting all the stuff he thought he needed to save Amie from Anti-Fairy World. He got the magic muffin, the device that Jimmy Neutron invented, and a few other magical things like when he took on Crocker during his fairy anniversary party.

He put on Santa's bag as a cloak and whispered, "Okay. Let's do this."

Using the transporter pen and his game buddy, Timmy _'poofed'_ himself to Anti-Fairy World.

Back in Anti-Fairy World, Amie conned, "Okay, A.C. I'll write your story. But on one condition."

"Name it," Anti-Cosmo said, getting psyched.

"I write the ending," Amie responded, "And you don't read the story until AFTER it's published on fan fiction."

"Deal," Anti-Cosmo said.

With that, he freed the twenty year old and _'anti-poofed'_ up a laptop for her to work on. That's when she started to work on _'Timmy's Hidden Talent'_, only around Anti-Cosmo, she called it: _'The Dark Side of Timmy Turner'_. Meanwhile; Timmy had gotten into Anti-Fairy World without a problem. Timmy got down to the dungeon where he saw Amie working, alone.

"Psst," Timmy whispered.

Amie perked up and saw Timmy hiding behind a post.

"Timmy," she breathed, whispering, "thank goodness."

"Are you okay," Timmy asked.

"I'm fine but Anti-Cosmo forced me to write a story where you are his evil godchild," Amie whispered.

"Are you going to do it," Timmy asked, whispering and freaked.

"No," Amie answered, still whispering, "But what A.C. doesn't know won't hurt me."

"So," Timmy asked, whispering, "What ARE you writing?"

"A three-way crossover," Amie answered, "between HSM and Pokémon Black and White."

"Sweet," Timmy whispered, psyched. He got himself together and told her, "Let's get you out of here."

"Right," Amie whispered back.

Using the Easter Eggs that the Easter Bunny gave him, Timmy was able to blast open the dungeon door. Amie got out and alarms started to go off. Amie grabbed Timmy and picked him up, putting him on her shoulder.

"Quick," Amie told him, "Use the jetpack."

Timmy nodded and with that, the two of them blasted out of there. Anti-Cosmo wasn't too disappointed that Timmy freed her or that they had escaped. But, on May 20, 2010, _'Timmy's Hidden Talent'_ was finished. Anti-Cosmo saw the name change and still clicked on it. When he read the story, he couldn't believe it. He had been played AND tricked by a cartoon character a real world fan fiction writer!

"Curse you, Timothy Turner and Amie Kuhn," he screamed.

And that scream was a scream that Amie and Timmy heard at her house that day.

Timmy asked Amie, jokingly, "Did you hear that?"

"Nope," Amie answered, smiling, "And isn't it grand?"

Timmy smiled and nodded as he hugged Amie, his best friend and _'sister'_. From then on, the web shows that they had generated a lot of success and trouble (mostly from Jorgen) but it was a sight to behold…

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Make sure, you want to throw out a happy birthday; you better do it within the three chapters. Anyways, please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Party

"So, that's how you and Amie met," Wanda stated.

"And that's when we started the web show," Timmy added.

"Okay," aslan333 said, "But that still doesn't explain why jarhead wants it to be shut down."

"It is a fair question," K.C. Ellison pointed out, "Ever since Amie started her web show, we've been doing web shows of our own with different people from FOP."

"You're right about that," 1Pikachu said, "I've started mine and I added Binky into it."

That's when wazzy593 snapped his fingers and pointed out, "Yeah, but none of us added Jorgen into our web shows."

"That's right," said wiz-witch, "He only appears on Amie's show every once in a while unscheduled. It even said so in the DVD."

"And he wanted to cause trouble for everyone around him, including Mr. Kuhn," Odd Author added.

"You don't need to remind me," Ricky said, still hurting from the last time.

Destiny ZX added, "So he wanted to shut down the web show in hopes to get some attention."

"That's a lame way of doing it," Gothrockfairy pointed out, annoyed with Jorgen, like the rest of the writers.

"Yeah," Ricky asked, "Why not just ask Amie if he could be on the show?"

"That's simple," Ranee answered, "He is a busy fairy, right. After all, he IS the head fairy."

"An annoying head fairy," all of the cartoon characters, including the OC's pointed out.

Everyone laughed at this as they heard a group of people talking outside.

They heard Tim shouting, badly, "Oh gosh. I am back with Amie from our date!"

"That's them," Timmy said, "Quick, someone turn off the lights!"

Wanda was the closest to the light switch and room got nice and dark.

Amie entered with her boyfriend and started to say, "I don't know why you are acting so weird. I mean; it's only my…."

That's when the lights went on and everyone shouted, "Surprise; happy birthday, Amie!"

Amie was a bit stunned as Tim smirked at this.

She asked Timmy, who was closest to her, "Timmy, what's all of this?"

"Well," Timmy answered, "I wanted to thank you for being my friend so I decided to throw this surprise party. And Tim was in on it too!"

Amie smiled at Timmy and picked him up with the greatest of ease like she did in the DVD.

"To be totally fair, Timmy," Amie confessed, while smiling, "I knew you were doing this from the start. I just thought it was so sweet of you to think of me that I let you do it."

Timmy blushed at his best friend and hugged her.

"Happy birthday, Amie," Timmy said.

"Thanks, Timmy," Amie replied, hugging her best friend back.

That's when the OC's brought in the cake. Everyone started to sing happy birthday, badly….even Jorgen. After the song, Amie was laughing up a storm at this as she closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

Timmy asked, hyper, "Whatcha wished for, Amie?"

"Nothing," she answered, smiling a bit, "I have everything right here: my friends, my family, my boyfriend, and my OC's!"

"Hey," Nacey, Alicia, Roger, Iris, Lionel said in unison while Tim blushed.

She smiled and told Timmy, "And best of all: nothing can go possibly wrong!"

That's when the roof blew open and the anti-fairies were in full view.

Anti-Cosmo said, sing song like, "We're back!"

Timmy and everyone shot Amie a look as she added, sheepishly, "My bad."

This statement caused everyone to laugh except Anti-Cosmo.

He asked, confused, "What? What did we miss? What the heck is going on? Is it pudding day? Curses! I STILL sound like Cosmo!"

"What's wrong with that," Cosmo asked his evil counterpart.

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk," Anti-Cosmo asked.

"No," Cosmo answered, "because I've got cotton in my ears and my brain is filled with grape jelly!"

Everyone exchanged annoyed looks as Amie looked at Timmy and Tim.

She commented to the two of them, "Next year, we're just going bowling for my birthday."

"Right," Timmy agreed.

"You've got it," Tim added.

We fade in on them as we fade to black. We see in big purple letters: THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Special shout-outs go to:<strong>

**Destiny ZX**

**Gothrockfairy**

**TimPrime1**

**wiz-witch-in-training**

**aslan333**

**K.C. Ellison**

**wazzy593**

**1Pikachu**

**Odd Author**

**Shadowwolf08**

**AshKetchumForever**

**SubZero0**

**jakeroo123**

**memmek10k**

**Midnight4568**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Scoobyfan1**

**Danny'sGhostGirl**

**OmegaDelta**

**toonfangrl**

**IvyBean**

**coolboi12**

**PS2wizard**

**William Harvey**

**Terminal10**

**EchidnaPower**

**banjobandicoot52**

**Sunny Hummingbird**

**nayuda mishino**

**LoveLoverGrl**

**Anthony1l**

**WarNeverChanges**

**horsechick27**

**Ilovelooneys**

**Trainlover606**

**Mrs. Steve Jobs**

**RedDragonforce 1**

**TobiasFangor92**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Fanghur-1123**

**Wolvmbm**

**Freebird87**

**KTKomedy2813**

**MissTacoFace**

**StrawberryBubble**

**DarkAngel048**

**Dr. James**

**gamenerd 808**

**Unlimated Goku**

**MaskedClouds101**

**sprinter1988**

**starstrukkxxx**

**pikagurl12**

**Eoch Sattel**

**Scizor 999**

**Sardonicus**

**flame of water**

**Maymist**

**Xtreme Gamer**

**xSapphrie-Catx**

**Itachi's gurl18**

**The Moonstar 9**

**tmp1114**

**Nerman3000**

**Kuri Shi no Ikari**

**AyashiDoto**

**the song of the dead**

**King InuYasha**

**KamehameGadoken**

**Ebony234**

**suntan140**

**GoonieGirl**

**dennispokemon**

**Prophet of Shadow**

**Pinguin1993**

**Halloween29**

**Sentinel103**

**OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09**

**NighttimeFirefly**

**Tea1706**

**criptlord**

**amichalap**

**jyuoa**

**bttf4444**

**negatimmyslove99**

**poke-digifan123-awesomeJ**

**Tracie1**

**unknown20troper**

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Timmy and Tim, next year, we are DEFIANTLY going bowling for my birthday.<em>

_Timmy and Tim: Oh yeah….._

_Timmy: Especially if you do the jinx thing again._

_Amie: It's from working with you all this time._

_Tim: She's got a point, sport._

_Timmy: Oh sure. Blame the pink hated boy._

_Doug Dimmadome: *pops in* Please read and review! And remember: think outside of the box!_

_Tim: How'd HE get in?_

_Amie: *shoots Timmy a look* Did you let him in?_

_Timmy: Yeah…._

_Tim: This is what you get when you work with FOP characters._

_Amie: *smacks forehead* Don't I know it!_

_Timmy: Sorry, Amie._

_Tim: *teasingly* No, you're not._

_Amie: *moaning a bit* ….and I just the back door dead bolted!_

_Timmy: *He smiles, sheepishly. The camera zooms in on him* See you guys next time and thanks for coming!_

_Jorgen: *background* Hey, how come I don't get a close up?_

_Amie: *background* Do you or don't you remember Poof's birth? You got one and then said it was too close!_

_Timmy: DEFIANTLY going bowling next year….._

_Tim: Oh yeah..._

_-End! –_


End file.
